Survivor: Winners/Episodes/We Will Endure
We Will Endure is the twentieth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: No Way to Win Both duelists will attempt to make their way across a mysterious path that only seems to lead back to the start. The first person to solve the mystery and make their way to the finish line wins. Winner: '''Master of Lake-town '''Reward Challenge: Carry On Contestants will carry heavy backpacks, that only gets heavier every 10 minutes, while balancing on a narrow beam. The last person standing wins a Hidden Immunity Idol clue and an advantage in the immunity challenge. Winner: '''Gandalf '''Immunity Challenge: Triumph Contestants will duel against each other and attempt to push their opponents off the battle area. Best of 3 matches in each duel advances, and the winner of the final wins the challenge. '''Winner(s): '''Odysseus Story Day 64 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Carol and the Master get ready to fight for their survival. The Master quickly finds clues towards the true path, but can't quite solve it. As he tries to figure it out, Carol starts solving it too - it's a very close finish, but the Master figures it out slightly faster, and reaches the end first, winning. Nathaniel Swede congratulates the Master and sends Carol out of the game. Everyone else heads back to camp. Day 65 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual reward challenge. Before the challenge starts, Gandalf uses his skill to make sure Harry automatically loses. After 4 minutes, Monica falls off the beam. 6 minutes pass, more weight gets added, 10 more minutes pass, even more weight gets added and 3 minutes later, Yoda can't go on any longer, falling off the beam. Just a minute later, Snow follows him down, leaving four people in the challenge. 5 minutes later, Kurou can't bear the weight and also falls. Another minute passes and even more weight gets added - the backpacks are now incredibly heavy. Even so, the three left stand strong - until Odysseus falls four minutes later. 3 minutes after that, the challenge is determined. Ron falls, giving Gandalf the win. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Gandalf on the win and the skill use that clearly paid off. Everyone heads back to camp. Day 66 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the individual immunity challenge. As the reward winner, Gandalf's first loss doesn't count. The first battle pits Snow vs Ron. Ron wins the first battle and Snow the second, but after a tough third round, Snow wins and advances. The second battle has Monica fight Odysseus. Yet again, they win one each, but Odysseus is the one who moves on after winning the third round. Yoda and Kurou meet each other in the third battle. Yoda easily wins both battles, moving on to the second rounds. The final fight of the first round is between Gandalf and Harry. Harry wins the first fight, which, due to Gandalf's reward win, doesn't count. Gandalf wins the next two rounds, advancing to the second rounds. The first battle of round two features Odysseus and Gandalf. They win one battle each, but afer winning the third fight, Odysseus moves on to the finals. In the battle between Snow and Yoda, both win one battle each too, but Snow wins the third and moves on to face Odysseus in the finals. Snow wins the first battle of the finals, but Odysseus wins the second. After a nailbiting final battle, the winner of the challenge is Odysseus. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Odysseus, who exiles Gandalf. Everyone else heads back to camp to prepare for tribal. Tribal Council 19: Victors Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Ron Weasley to Harry Potter, trying to convince him to stay by him and not vote for him. Gallery